


Rose

by all_across_the_universe



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_across_the_universe/pseuds/all_across_the_universe
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Buttons/Tommy Boy (Newsies), Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/Henry (Newsies), Itey/Snitch (Newsies), JoJo/Smalls (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Skittery/Swifty (Newsies)





	Rose

hi i need to write this just setting it as draft


End file.
